Te Amo
by Amaya130
Summary: Brother's are bonded together for life. Dean and Sam just a little more literally than others. An exploration of Dean and Sam's relationship in multiple unrelated drabbles. Slash, Dean/Sam, wincest, warnings/summaries inside
1. Little Thing Called Love

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Title: Little Thing Called Love

Rating: T

Summary: Dean doesn't do love. He does something so much more. Dean/Sam

Author's Note: Just wrote another, humorous and longer, Dean/Sam thing, so I typed this up because it's been two days or so.

* * *

><p>There's this little thing called love that Dean doesn't get. He loves his father, he loved his mother, he loves his car, his good looks, women… but that's not the way he feels about Sam. He doesn't just love Sam. He's <em>in love <em>with him. Smitten, heads over heels, off the deep end, whipped. Whatever you want to call it. So when Sammy's breathing softly next to him, long curls and wet lips nestling into Dean's collarbone, he thinks of the little things he'll do tomorrow.

The coffee, the casual touches, the backhand compliments… the car keys. (Which more than anything else should clue Sam in. No one drives his baby.) Because saying, "I love you," is too cheap. Sammy is Dean's everything. His life, his thoughts, his breath, _him._ And words couldn't convey that.


	2. Strands

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam, but I own my fingers… which wrote this.

Title: Strands

Rating: T

Summary: Dean is fascinated by Sammy's hair. semi Dean/Sam

Warnings: hair kink?, implied incest

Author's notes: my titles are based on my best friend who has decided to send me a prompt every once in a while. I finally decided to do them. If you have something you want written just leave it in my reviews. I'll get around to it.

* * *

><p>If there is one thing Dean is good at besides killing, it's keeping his desires leashed, taming them into a lazy haze in the back of his own conscious. But Sammy always pushes at his walls, a giant, whiny, moping puppy pawing at his door.<p>

"The eyes," Jo says, "that's what you can't resist."

But she's wrong, only sees the face and not what delicately, enchantingly surrounds it. Soft strands of hazelnut brown. The curls and the longing to take Sammy's strong jaw and cradle it like he would _break _if Dean held any tighter. The desire to smooth the pain creased forehead to smoothness with his lips, because that wicked hair frames its haggard, perfect face and makes it too beautiful.

That's what finally kills Dean.


	3. Replacement

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Title: Replacement

Rating: M

Summary: Sam will love only Dean forever, and Jess will be good enough. pre-Dean/Sam, fuckedup!Sam/Jess

Author's note: I always thought Sam and Jess's relationship was interesting seeing how many lies must have tainted it. And maybe Jess is a horrible character for breaking up our beloved boys, but I truly believed she loved Sam… despite his emoy, dastardly brother-complexed personality.

* * *

><p>Jessica is so much like Dean it burns. Little flickers of flame inside his chest that hurt (riphimapartandhecan'tbreath) whenever she smiles at him, soft brown eyes (goldenhazelwithlonglashes) content and happy. In the beginning he couldn't look at her, couldn't touch her because every other though was (DeanDeanDeanDeanbroth-) tainted with large, gun calloused hands and the way he had always felt large and full inside of him. Owning, protecting. Loving.<p>

But it's been years now and Sam loves Jess, but he's not in love with her (godDeanpleasenoILoveY-). He'll never love anyone else. And maybe Jess knows that because she never asks him to turn the lights on when they fuck and she never asks him to take her from the front unless it's her birthday or something grand has happened (I'vewonaScholarshipPleaseSam?) Never asks him why he's utterly silent, why he's never uttered her name when they're together. Never asks why the picture of the beautiful hazel eyed man is the only one he keeps with him at all times.

Jess is enough like Dean that he can survive. She's just enough. (Deanohgod…)


	4. Codependent

Disclaimer: Owned by whoever owns them. I make no money.

Title: Codependent

Rating: T

Summary: It's obvious to everyone but them. semi Dean/Sam

Warnings: codependency, implied incest

Author's notes: a little 100 word drabble that came to me while listening to Soy tu aire, soy tu agua (From Beginning to End) by the wonderful **maichan2 **on youtube. And while reading some wonderful Merlin/Arthur fics on livejournal.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam don't believe they're codependent. They're <em>brothers. <em>But it's in the little things they do, the little touches and the little looks that tell a different story to everyone who has ever seen them. If puzzles moved and breathed and slept, they would be matching pieces. Unable to be truly complete without the other. The way a fine wine requires a superior tongue, or a storm needs a cloudy sky. They are wisps of clouds tangled like kittens in yard string, flitting and seamless and enchantingly, stunningly perfect.

Sam and Dean don't see, but others are looking for them.


	5. Chicken Noodle Soup

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Title: Chicken Noodle Soup

Rating: K

Summary: The one time Sam was sick and Dean couldn't do enough. weechesters!Dean/Sam(kinda)

Author's notes: I was eating tomato soup with black olives and orange juice…

* * *

><p>When Sammy was sick, there was a chicken pox epidemic at their school. Dean was ten and immune, but Sammy cried and was covered in spots for a week. Daddy was gone again, two weeks this time, and Dean had to take care of his little brother. Soothe aloe over the itchy, swollen spots. Hold Sammy's hands tight before they fell asleep spooned together so he couldn't scratch at the irritating splotches. Force feed him chicken noodle soup he tried to make from scratch but eventually gave up and bought the canned kind.<p>

That week is the one Dean looks back on and knows cemented his obsession with keeping Sammy happy. And Sam always wonders why the only thing he can cook is chicken noodle soup.


	6. Seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Title: Seduction

Rating: T

Summary: Dean is devious. Sam is seduced. Dean/Sam

Author's Note: Sorry, been a few days. Here's to our beautiful couple.

* * *

><p>"Dean, jesus Christ!" Sam yelped, trying to wiggle backwards into the headboard.<p>

Dean glanced up from his inspection, dripping, oily hands smoothing downwards. "What, this too hard for you?" The charming, smarmy, fucking _orgasmic _smirk leered across his porn lips. "You could help me out a little… you know, give me a hand?"

Sam stared. And groaned. His head bashed back against the pastel flowered wall. "This is why everyone thinks we're gay, Dean." Internally he added, _That's why I think I'm gay… and into incest._

The smirk faded, replaced by the "Fuck Me" eyes, "What?" Dean pouted. Pouted, and Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"That. That right there, you JERK!" Dean blinked. He glanced down at his gun, unassembled and ready for oiling on the table. Sam heaved, "You keep being intrusively suggestive! Oil and 'is this too hard' and 'give me a hand'. For Fuck's sake, Dean. I've got a libido! You can't do things like this and not expect me to get…" He trailed off, suddenly horrified. Dean stared, face blank.

And Sam had basically just said he wouldn't mind if they had sex.

"Well then," Dean murmured, setting down the oil and standing up, "I'm glad you finally got the message. Trying to be all subliminal and shit was getting kinda annoying." He crawled onto the bed, oil smearing all over the rough bedspread.

Sam stared and tried to speak, "Wha—" And Dean shut him up.


	7. First Kiss

Disclaimers: Don't own.

Title: First Kiss

Rating: T

Summary: Sammy takes care of his Dean. weechesters!Dean/Sam

Warnings: 3yrs!Sam, 7yrs!Dean, cuteness, first kisses

Author's note: This turned out far cuter than I expected…

* * *

><p>Sammy grins up at him with big eyes, little dimples creasing his cheeks. "De'n, De'n! Look at the doggie!" He's waggling the soft, tan pup up and down, as Dean tries to finish his multiplication problems. Dean glares viciously at 4 x 24=?, wishing briefly that his school would be ambushed by vampires so he could ignore it and play with his brother. "D'eeeeen! Look, the doggie!" The three year old adamantly pulled himself up to clutch at his brothers worn jeans. Dean glanced at the watering eyes and set aside his work.<p>

"Come on, Sammy. What's the doggie doing?" He says, grabbing his brother up under the arms and carrying him and the stuffed animal over to their motel bed.

Sammy beams, his tiny fingers softly patting at his dog's ears. "'E's not doin' nything."

"Really? Then why do you want me to look at him?" Dean laughs, stretching out on the scratchy comforter and relaxing with his head on mounds of confiscated pillows.

With a crawl and giggle, a boy and a dog flounce onto his stomach and wiggles up to stare at him. "Cause De'n's sad." Sammy pronounces grandly, shoving the soft dog onto the pillow. Sighing, Dean drapes one arm over the warm back and the other he tangles in the soft, brown curls.

"Pain, pain go away. Come again some other day." Dean murmurs, pressing a light kiss on the smooth forehead and smoothing his hand up and down his brother's back. Sammy giggles and leans down, pushing his lips firmly against Dean's.

"'Ain, 'ain go away, come 'gain some oth'r day!" He chirps and nestles his face into Dean's neck.


	8. Dice

Disclaimer: Don't own

Title: Dice

Rating: T

Summary: Nothing can compare to when you roll the dice and you swear your loves for me. Dean/Sam, angst, ( /watch?v=zd2WMfaIP8o&feature=channel_video_title ) put in the htt:/youtube part.

Author's note: Inspired loosely by the video above. Very loosely, and the video is much better than anything I could conceive to write.

* * *

><p>"SAAAM!" Dean screamed, reaching forward, always forward. Sam turned around, eyes soft and brown and beautiful and Dean couldn't breathe.<p>

"Dean." Sam whispered. His eyes turned black.

Dean shot up in bed, eyes darting around the filthy motel room. Empty. His face was damp, his eyes felt full and worn. He'd been crying in his sleep again. And Sam was still gone. His baby brother had still left him without even a goodbye. And Dean knew that wasn't fair, knew it wasn't Sam's fault, but it hurt too much. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled, before Sam left, before his life fell apart and Dean didn't care enough to put it back together.

It killed him to remember the first time they made love. The first time Sam said, "I love you." And _meant_ it the way Dean had always meant it. To remember that Sammy's first word had been De'n.

Everything hurt too much. But the pain is all Dean has now. Just the pain.


	9. Desperation

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Title: Desperation

Rating: T

Summary: What love becomes when everything is lost. Dean/Sam, angst

Author's note: Sorry it's been forever, I had exams…

* * *

><p>Sam would do whatever it took to get his brother back. Whatever it took.<p>

He'd lie, torture, kill. If Jessica returned from the dead, he'd send her right back to hell. As long as Dean was lying by his side again. As long as he could hear that choked laugh, see the crinkled lines around those green eyes as he smiled. The flash of white teeth as he nipped his way down Sam's body.

Smell the scent of leather and old blood. Feel the large calloused hands stroking down his back, the strained fullness of being owned, being Dean's. He'd do anything to get it back. Anything.


	10. Ache

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Ache

Summary: Dean had to stitch his own wounds together. Pre-Dean/Sam, angst, blood

Author's note: Just an idea I had when I realized hospitals were life or death situations for them and neither Sam nor John were there to take care of Dean after Sam left.

* * *

><p>The long, bleeding knife wound stung bitterly as Dean dabbed the rubbing alcohol over it. It was deep enough to need stitches, but there was no way he could manage it. The ghost had gotten his back and no amount of contortion was going to let him get a needle back there.<p>

Groaning mournfully, Dean knew that he was going to have another thick, ropey scar to add to his growing collection. Sammy had always been better with the needle than Dean. He always had the gentle hands for it.

One handed, Dean used the butterfly bandages to close the wound as tight as he could before he bound his back and lower stomach with bandages. By the time he was finished, he was wheezing painfully on the dirty motel bed, blood in a pool on the floral comforter and ruining the only good pair of jeans he had left. Sammy should be here. Sammy should be the one stitching up his wounds, bring Dean a drink, laying with him as he suffered through pain filled nights.

But Sammy wasn't here anymore. And Dean was alone.


	11. Feline

Title: Feline

Rating: T

Summary: The cat reminds Sam of Dean. Post- Dean/Sam, angst

* * *

><p>It comes and goes as it pleases with dark, silky fur. Eyes acid green and burning. It knows Sam, knows the way he smells, the way he thinks, the way his hand feels down its back. The way it feels to sleep in his arms. It knows how to disappear too. Gone for three days and slinking back inside, cool and unconcerned. Leaping back into his arms without a care, knowing he'll take it back even when it smells of another. Even when it's not faithful.<p>

It knows Sam loves it. Knows Sam loves _Dean. _Knows all it does is pour salt into the wound and rub a purring, rough tongue over the inflamed skin. So good it hurts. Sam sees Dean in its sleek body, the way it prowls casually, predatory across his motel bed. Sees the burning, intelligent eyes, the proud, unyielding personality. Sees Dean in the way he never stays in Sam's bed.

Sees Dean in the way it leaves and never comes back.


End file.
